If We Could Write A Love Story
by what-is-the-color-of-love
Summary: At the moment, Ciel is with Sebby. Running around living their lives as demons. When they go to visit Elizabeth Grelle pounces on Sebby, having a note from Will. Saying that Hannah wants to see Ciel because she may have another Demonic Weapon. As Ciel secretly seeks love and travels around looking for a demon who knows things that anyone will kill for, we write a love story.
1. Chapter 1

He stood in the garden, every soft, gentle breeze blowing the beautiful fragrance of the roses past his nose. He held a hat in his hands, beginning to wonder of the texture distorted by his thin gloves. He heard footsteps and turned to greet the person approaching.

"Sebastian," he smiled, his lips curving into a smile that everyone had grown quite fond of, everyone but himself and his butler, the one who knew his every thought.

"My Lord, the Madame is calling for you. She wishes to discuss a preposition." the raven haired butler bowed, his gloved hand held upon his breast.

Ciel nodded, his feathery locks fluttering in the gust. His eye patch becoming more visible, "Sebastian, if you may." Ciel called. He stood straight, tall as his butler now. His looks had matured, he thinned out but also became more muscular. His face beholding a strong jaw and no longer the faked innocence in his eye.

Sebastian led the young master to the house, opened the door and held as the young Lord walked through, his can tapping on the marble floors. Ciel paused, Sebastian rushed forwards and began to sweep the young Lord's bangs into a look which they had worked on for a good while, the eye patch covered up and most of his forehead.

As Sebastian led his young Lord down the hall his tailed coat fluttered and his hair wisped around his face. He opened the door to the study, belonging to the Mistress of the Manor, and walked through, beckoning Ciel after him.

"Ah, Ciel." the woman smiled. She was only the same age as Ciel, a little younger actually barely at nineteen, the age Ciel had proudly succeeded in reaching. "Sebastian, you may be dismissed." She called.

He orange hair was curled and pinned up to the back of her head, straight bangs covering a majority of her face, seeing only her eyes to her chin, the sides of her face hidden. Her black makeup making her look fierce and her red lipstick adding a look of older age.

She smiled widely as Ciel and walked forwards, swaying her hips seductively. "Lord Phantomhive," she began, placing a hand on Ciel's shoulder, another in the crook of his left elbow; holding herself to him. "I want to ask you take part in a deal." she whispered into his ear, her lips brushing against the black stud on his lobe.

"What is the deal at hand?" he asked her, lifting a hand to her waist. The green bodice and brown skirt clashing with the blue and black of his selection.

"Stay a while longer and help me with a group of old friends." she asked, holding onto his arms.

"What's in it for me?" he asked his topaz eyes boring into her green, almost the color of those dreadful reapers'.

"Anything." she purred and ran a hand through his hair, knocking off his patch. Ciel smiled, keeping his eye closed.

"Then, Madame Franc, I must take my leave for the moment." Ciel backed away one step, and bowed, "I will see you the evening for supper." he smiled as he turned and opened the door the woman standing there, her cheeks blushing a little bit and he sauntered out.

"Sebastian, we are heading towards London now. I expect a carriage ready soon." Ciel walked towards his room as Sebastian disappeared. A maid soon fell in step with him and followed him as the walked down the green and bronze hallway. When the two neared his temporary lodging the maid scurried ahead and opened his door, bowing her head a little bit and following in after him, closing the door awaiting the silent click for a moment.

She ran to the other side of the room and pulled clothing out of a small cabinet and dresser. She helped the young master remove the outfit he had been wearing, fitting him in dark grey trousers and a few shades darker of the color shirt, crisp and stiff under the black vest holding his pocket watch, and pins that he had collected from important places, acting as memories of the most dear. Only having four pins, and two rings to signify.

She handed him a black top hat and ran to fetch glassy black shoes and a long fleece coat. She handed it to the young master and he smiled to her as she ran to the other side of the room and opened the door. Ciel walked through the door and headed to the stairs, and as he took each step the tap of the maid's shoes sounded in his ears. Walking down the wooden steps to the marble floor below the large door to the front of the Manor ajar. The maid ran ahead again and held the door open as the sounds of the carriage arriving came.

When the black box stopped the grey horses neighed and whined at the person driving. Sebastian opened the door from the inside and stepped down holding the small door open. Ciel turned to the maid and spoke quietly with his strong voice, "Come here, miss." he commanded. The maid walked forwards and Ciel held out his hand, the maid taking it reluctantly. She stepped into the box and ciel followed, Sebastian coming in last.

As the demon sat himself on the green seat across from Ciel and next to the maid he began to explain what would be occurring. "We will be headed to the Midford Manor, the request an audience with you, sir." Sebastian turned to the maid. "We should probably stop and get her a new outit sir, if we are to pull of her in that role." he muttered.

"I thought you already prepared that." Ciel asked the butler, and began pondering what they were doing.

"Indeed." he reached over Ciel's head and pulled down a box. "If you would excuse us master, I done think there is enough room for these actions and three people." Sebastian said and Ciel nodded, opening the door and stepping out, onto the ground littered with fallen leaves.

A few minutes, bumps on the roofing and then a few harsh words from the demon the door was opened. "My Lord, this is Anna Marie James. Seventeen, daughter of the Duke of Macy. Suitable for you my Lord?"

Ciel looked the girl named Anna. Her platinum hair had been swept over to one side and bangs pushed over one pale blue eye. Sebastian had fitted her in a white blouse with a yellow jacket, and black skirt that carried on the ground and held a bundle at her butt. Tall black boots with grey buttons, lining, and soles. He noticed that his butler had put dark makeup around her eyes and gloss that made the pinkness of her lips a bit darker. Her pale skin lighter than her blond hair, the platinum color not nearly as white as her skin. She looked far more stunning than she had in the maid uniform.

"Quite so," Ciel responded. "Are we headed to London now, I believe where we are going is around there, no?" Ciel asked his butler as he grabbed a handle and pulled himself onto the step at the bottom of the carriage, and taking another step in.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian closed his crimson eyes he continued his words, "But, I must say, I am very curious as to why this family would want to see you." his brow furrowed, "Elizabeth."

Ciel closed his visible eye for a few moments, when he opened it, Anna swore she could've seen a nearly pink amethyst color, but she shook it off and looked at the butler across from her, and the thought that Ciel was actually sitting next to her. The butler in black, the crisp white shirt and the gloves, and the silver watch chain hangin across his chest; he opened his eyes and the color nearly seemed a little brighter a littler inhumanly. Oddly like she had just seen in Ciel's eye.

"Why do you bring up Elizabeth now?" Ciel asked his butler.

"She is a Midford, she may have heard your name somewhere since you left after the murder." Sebastian muttered to his master, "That causing her to request the company, to see if it was truly the Ciel Phantomhive that was proposed to have married her a year ago." his voice was deep as he mumbled in a cautious tone.

"Damn, I didn't expect her to want me to see her, especially after so long." Ciel put his face in his hand. "Why does she have to make things difficult?"

"Well, sir, this is why we brought along Miss Anna." Sebastian began, "She is your fiancée going for nine months now." Ciel smiled at his butler, and chuckled a bit, Anna blushed a little and looked at the two back and forth.

"Ah, my dear." Ciel wrapped an arm around Anna's shoulders. "Isn't my butler the fairest of them all?" he laughed quietly, his blue-black hair shifting around his eye patch.

"Why, yes, he is. That is why he has stayed with us for so long, love." she said, a boisterous English accent slipping through.

"Why don't we get this driver to go a bit faster, I'd like to not sit for more than an hour." Ciel smiled at Sebastian and the butler slid open a small window on his side. He uttered a few words and the carriage noticeably sped up.

Anna was slightly confused but picked up on the idea that Master Ciel didn't want to be seen as the Lady Elizabeth's fiancé any longer. Ciel didn't remove his arm from the woman and Sebastian fumbled around in his pocket for a moment before hand a small box to Ciel. Ciel opened it with gloved fingers and grasped Anna's hand gently, and slipped a small and delicately beautiful ring onto her finger.

"Anna love, you look so absolutely adorable when you blush." Ciel smiled at her and Sebastian chuckled.

"If I must say, my Lord, your skills have improved over the years." Sebastian said as Ciel turned his head and watched the scenery.

"Well, I had a fair teacher." Ciel spoke and grabbed Anna's hand held it on his lap. "Anna, pray tell you have the acting skills of nearly every woman, I mean," he turned to Sebastian, "It would be bloody brilliant if she could as well and the late aunt, but that would also be terrifying." Ciel looked over a few things in his mind. "God, I think even I would die with your protection if someone like Angelina Durless ever lived again, Sebastian." Ciel pondered that, Anna began watching the outside, when the got nearer to the inner rings of London she noticed a large growth in people and transportations means. When they began to head towards the countryside she perked up a little bit, for she had never been on this side of London in her years. There was still a lot of green for the area to be halfway through fall, but there were also lots of leaves falling and that have fallen. It was a beautiful sight to see for many.

Roads began to lead to farmhouses and ones that lead to mansions. Small wagons of farm items and supplies were loaded and people leading with ox and cattle. "Love, look over here." Ciel called and held his gloved hand to the window. Anna slid over the seat next to Ciel and looked to where he pointed, is was a white and black mansion, tile was some of the roofing the rest shingling. The tall pillars into the house were greening with age and the rest of the building as well, but there was an exciting life to it aside from the fountain out front.

Sebastian smiled at the young maid's enthusiasm of the situation and her cooperation in the operation. She stared out of the window with Ciel, the young demon who had barely began a life when he died. Sebastian's smile fell when he saw Grelle, and ever since the damned Reaper had found Will entertaining for the moment he hadn't bothered Sebastian or his master.

Under the gravel the wooden and steel framed wheels turned as they circled the fountain. A blonde woman came running out of the house and had Grelle following slowly behind.

The carriage stopped and Anna looked out the window across from her and saw the blond girl, a ponytail filled with tight ringlets fell over one shoulder and her bangs loosely swept across her forehead, he bright purple dress was fashioned in bright colors and frills, making Anna wonder how old this girl thought she was.

Sebastian got out first, followed by Ciel who waited and held out his hand for Anna. Taking the step lightly and then to the ground with the young Lord's help.

"Basse!" Grelle yelled and hopped towards them, he jumped in front of Sebastian and kissed the demon, locking lips, and after a few seconds Grelle stepped back with a blush on his cheeks and gasping for air. Anna looked at Sebastian and saw the way he was moving his jaw, it seemed unnatural, like something was in his mouth.

"Ciel dear," Anna gasped, "I'm suddenly feeling quite faint, can we find somewhere to sit quickly?" she asked dramatically, hopefully not too much as so give it away to the blonde.

"Yes, love, Sebastian get Anna somewhere to sit and ask for some water, please." Ciel muttered to his butler, the raven haired man then took the hand of Anna and led her away. Grelle showing them to the kitchen.

As Anna sat down she blushed. "Thank you, Anna." Sebastian said as he slipped a glove from his right hand and reached into his mouth. When his finger emerged they held a small slip of paper, "What does it say, Reaper?" he asked Grelle.

"I dunno Sebby, Will told me to pass this along to you." she told him and sat next to Anna, "So, you're a maid?"

"Yes," Anna said quietly.

"And quite the actress," Sebastian mumbled as he finished unfolding the paper. He scanned it thoroughly and his face became grim. "Damn." he said and ran. Grelle snatched the paper from the floor and read it.

"Well then, I think we need to run." he grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her along quickly. The two women* ran around from the kitchen around the side of the building. Sebastian was slowing as he approached Ciel. "My Lord, I'm afraid that we need to leave as soon as possible, there is a Madame Hannah Anafeloz. She would like up to appraise a sword of hers. Recently gained from Romania if I am correct." Ciel's eyes widened.

"Hannah?" he paused, "That Hannah, the one with the sword before, and Claude?" he asked his butler and looked at Grelle and Anna. "Grelle I need to speak to you." he walked away from Sebastian and towards Grelle meeting the ginger halfway.

"Yes, Sir Phantomhive?" Grelle asked his yellow green eyes surrounded by the thickly black mascara.

"I need you to come with us. Will obviously let you out for a reason and I would prefer to know where you are at all times. I don't trust you at all ." Ciel told Grelle and held out his hand, "Temporary truce?" he asked and Grelle smiled, taking Ciel's hand and she said:

"Why of course I would love to sit with you while Sebas-chan is right across from me!" he pulled his coat higher up onto his shoulders and walked towards Sebastian.

Ciel walked to Elizabeth and bowed slightly, he held her hand in his and brushed his lips upon it as he spoke, "I would be delighted if you would find time to come spend an evening at my manor with myself and my lovely fiancée." he smiled, stood straight and turned to the carriage and held Anna and Grelle's hands as he helped them in, stepping up and then being followed by Sebastian.

When the four of them were seated in the dark cabin Ciel spoke. "Is this another demonic weapon?" Ciel asked, directing it to either of the men.

"It seems so, when should probably get everything ready as soon as we get back to your home, Young Lord." Sebastian said and glanced at Anna, back at Ciel, "Are you going to finish it or am I?" he asked.

"I will…later." Ciel held his cane in his fingers. He looked at Grelle and Anna who sat across from them. "Will Hannah be at the manor?"

"Yes, she has her three boys at the moment to watch after her." Sebastian smiled at Ciel and glanced out the window.

"Wait, are we not going back to the mistress?" Anna asked.

"No." Ciel told her. "We're going to a manor we moved into after we ran around a few different times, Liverpool wasn't our area." Michaelis finished.

It wasn't but maybe a few hours on Sebastian's watch before they reached the great mansion. It was graceful and beautiful and empty. Both Anna and Grelle looked out the window curiously. The carriage pulled to the front and beyond the large oak doors. The doors opened and two young looking boys with nearly exactly alike features, they approached the cabin and opened the hatch. Anna stepped out after Grelle, the boys coming after them. Ciel led the group, followed by his butler and Hannah's demons. He entered and listened for any sound. He, Sebastian and Grelle cringed at what they heard.

The sounds of tearing flesh resounded throughout their delicate ears and Anna watched the others curiously. "Timber," Thompson spoke. "That's got to be Cantebury." the purple haired demons agreed that it was most likely their brother. Timber pulled Thompson up the stairs quickly and Ciel chased after them. When the blueblack haired demon burst through the door Hannah shouted in fury and through the sword at Ciel. As it his him across the chest, sticking in deeply, he fell back into Sebastian and he saw his butler shout before pulling the sword out and held the earl in his arms as he knelt on the wooden floor.

"I'm sorry. Sebby, but I didn't-I'm sorry, I didn't know it was him." Hannah choked out excuses.


	2. Chapter 2

**So last chapter Ciel, Sebby, Anna and Grelle got to the new Phantomhive manor and were welcomed by Timber and Thompson, who soon went running to Hannah's quarters at the sound of Cantebury being dangerously wounded by Hannah. Everyone had suspicions that Hannah had fuond another Demonic Weapon, and as Ciel rushed after Thompson and Timber; Hannah, in a fit of rage, threw the weapon at Ciel, catching him in the chest. And then it ended with Hannah apologizing to Sebby.**

* * *

"I'm so sorry." Hannah whispered with wide eyes as Sebastian checked his young lord. He held a hand to the man's neck and checked his eyes, he had never wanted to save another demon before now. He let the earl's eye slide closed as he fell back and sat against the wall, rubbing his temples as he thought.

"It's fine Hannah, but I suggest you arm yourself." Sebastian chuckled and got to his knees he put his hands on Ciel's shoulders. It was a few minutes after everyone had arrived at Grelle was standing before Anna, that Ciel began lurch around. His eyes, the patch removed by Sebastian, glowing the amethyst pink color they made whenever he was angry or stressed the color they were when he had first turned.

Ciel began yelling out and cursing threats to Hannah, the lavenderhaired woman stared at her three demons boys stood in front of her, Thompson and Timber helping Cantebury up. "Let me go you blasted bloke!" Ciel yelled out to his butler and the ravenhaired man didn't oblige, but soon the younger demon had pushed Sebastian roughly off of him only to be caught with his arms pinned down on his sides.

"Calm down, please." Sebastian spoke as his arms were assaulted by Ciel. His brow curled before he yelled at the younger demon, "Stop!" the shock of being yelled at like that by someone who had at least pretended to respect him through the time they had known each other. He still roughly pushed at Sebastian's arm but shut himself up and angrily grumbled, the butler kept himself between Ciel and Hannah.

Suddenly Ciel shouted, "What the hell Hannah!" Ciel rung his hands nervously, "What is that because it's obviously not a Demonic Weapon because I healed and I'm alive from the blow I received from that weapon." his wide eyes flew about the room, "I feel sick," he said and ran out the door of the room and spen around the corner and towards a window, he barely opened it without breaking it before he jumped through. He ran halfway through the yard before he stopped, rested his hands on his knees and heaved.

He backed away form the mess and ripped out his coat, the fall air whipping his hair around and skimming against his skin. He pulled off his gloves and vest the contract mark on his eye burned and soon he heard Sebastian arriving.

"Do you feel it too?" the butler asked his master.

"The contract mark?" Ciel asked, "Yes, I do, but I don't know why." he panted, he still felt awful. Sebastian knelt in front of him and observed his young master. The pupil of his blue eye was dilated, the black one' sign of the contract was now vibrantly glowing.

Sebastian stood and removed the glove on his left hand and his mark was glowing as well. Then the butler put his hand under Ciel's chin and lifted the boy's head up, "Something's happening with the contract." he stated and let the earl go as he pulled his glove on. Sebastian began picking up Ciel's mess and spoke to his faint master.

"What are you feeling right now?" Sebastian asked Ciel as he pulled the thin leather gloves up his lord's fingers.

"I'm feeling fast, but I also feel like I'm being caught in the mud. I feel like I want to hit something, but I don't want to damage it. And all at the same time I feel like I'm dead on the inside and have no purpose, like if I don't do something soon I am going to explode!" he cried as his butler quietly slid his arms through the vest and pulled it up onto his shoulders, buttoning it as his master choked up the words. Sebastian picked up Ciel's coat and put it on the demon's arm.

"Then hit me young master." Sebastian bowed, his hand held over his breast, "Because, in comparison to me, you are slow, you may hit me but not damage me, and by doing this you will have the purpose of hitting me, for the time being." Ciel stared at him, his eyes widened and he took a step forwards. He took his steps until his face was only inches away from Sebastian's.

The young demon grabbed his senior's lapel and yanked on it harshly, pulling the elder demon over and foreshortened his arm. When he let loose it hit Sebastian, the force of the strike making the noise of breaking bone resound in their ears. Sebastian lightly coughed and a small trail of blood stained his chin and the red liquid spotted his dusty pink lips. Ciel pounded the other demon's chest again and again. Each hit had grown harder, but as his anger and pain dulled so did the strikes. Ciel had long since closed the distance as he rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder and continued the weak hits to his butler.

"How do you feel now, my lord?" Sebastian asked his young companion. Looking through the locks of raven hair, with his dangerously crimson eyes, he watched the fierce look on Ciel's face.

"A really bad want for some tea but the knowledge that having some will cause me to have to go back to the manor, and I really don't want to have to see any of the blokes there." he mumbled into the wrinkled jacket.

"I see, well it's good to know you feel…better." he told the young earl. "If it helps I would prefer to not see any of them either." the butler's master chuckled at this and backed away from him. He looked through his shaggy and disheveled bangs at the butler who's long pieces flitted in the wind.

"Yes, but I we don't head back they will most likely come." he smiled genuinely, and the butler decided that it was a good thing, but just as odd. For seeing the young master smiling was a rarity in itself, smiling at the butler was most unlikely. Ciel turned towards the mansion and slowly walked at the most mundane speed he could conjure, Sebastian silently following him a few feet away. But in Sebastian's way of seeing it, he was more in the sense of observing the earl.

When the two arrived back at the home Hannah threw herself at Ciel and told him she was terribly sorry. Anna still had Grelle with her as they both were covered by the triplets, Hannah's orders. The hole in Ciel's clothing soon began to bother the butler more than the occupied lord, so he spoke up. "My Master, I would suggest you take a momentary leave as we go replace your attire. Anna, come along." Sebastian said and Ciel nodded and followed Sebastian to his room, Anna scampering behind.

After a flight of stairs, one right and two left turns, Sebastian opened a door a went to the dresser and began to pull out clothes. Ciel walked in and began removing his vest, slowly undoing the buttons of it, Sebastian came along and laid the clothes out on the bench at the end of a large bed. The butler then helped the earl quickly remove his attire and begin replacing it, finishing it off with a decorated gray cravat.

"Anna, get out of that outfit." Sebastian ordered the maid and she slowly complied. Removing her jacket, skirt and the bodice. "A moment." were the quick words leaving Ciel looking in a mirror and Anna standing in her bloomers and a linen. Sebastian then returned and handed her a black dress, Anna putting it on, then having Sebastian motioning for her to turn around; and tying an apron around her waist.

"My lord I believe we shold get down before Grelle starts a war." Sebastian said and Ciel nodded, walking past the other two and out of the room.

(I authorize the time skip;P )

"So right now none of us have a clue as to what this weapon is but we know something happened to Ciel." Hannah tapped her nail on the arm of the chair she was sitting it, the eight of them had moved into the parlor.

"Yes, it may be best we move the master along to a more isolated area to undergo observation." Sebastian said as he stood behind Ciel.

"No." Ciel muttered.

"Boy I don't believe you are aware of the authority your butler and I possess over you right now." Hannah said, standing from her chair roughly to make a point. "We are hundreds upon thousands of years older than you, and just that much stronger. So you best learn your place when it comes to serious matters."

"Yes, Bocchan. I believe Madame Hannah is correct." Sebastian agreed.

"Whatever." the blueblack haired teenager turned demon grumbled as he thought.

"Well Madame Hannah, it is getting late. Do I need to prepare a room?" Sebastian turned to the olive skinned demon.

"No, the boys and I will take our leave for now, you make keep the sword at watch as well." she stood and swayed out, the three demons following her.

Ciel stood and walked out headed for the stairs to reach his room. Once inside he began to take off the clothing troubling his skin and lie down. Sebastian soon appeared and began to help him remove the cloth. Ciel walked to the bed once his clothing was removed and laid himself down, pulling the sheets up to cover half of his torso.

"Will we be doing anything tomorrow milord?" Sebastian asked.

"No, Sebastian, we're not. Just watching me wallow in this house!" Ciel cried out as he closed his eyes.

"Yes, my lord. I will clear the schedule for tomorrow. Do you require anything else?" Sebastian asked.

"Get me a drink while I think of an excuse for not showing up at Madame Franc's home this afternoon." Ciel told his butler as he sat up and grabbed a book and pen from his bedside table. He flipped to a black page and dipped his pen into the inkwell.

Sebastian reentered the room with a crystal and flask of liquor on a tray. He walked over to the side of the bed Ciel lay upon and placed the tray on the table, pouring the amber liquid into the crystal. He handed the glass over to his master and the earl sipped it as he read aloud.

"To My Dearest, Madame Isobel Franc,

I must say that I am terribly sorry for not returning to dine with you this last evening and will be returning in the morn. My apologies, I was held up. I was visiting an old family friend and got held up, I stayed the night at my own manor the opposite direction of your from theirs. I await seeing you again, Earl Ciel Phantomhive." he paused, taking a drawn out sip of the brandy, "What do you think?"

"Quite a well done explanation." Sebastian bowed and took a few steps back. "Would you like me to send it out?"

"No, get Anna to do it." Ciel said and handed it to Sebastian. The butler ran it downstairs and handed it to the maid who got on a horse and raced it down to the Mistress's manor, and soon enough, the butler returned and spoke to the young demon whom which he held a contract.

"When we return, what are we going to be doing with Miss Franc?" the butler asked his master.

"I believe she said we'd be helping her handle some old friends." Ciel replied and placed the glass on the table. "I really am not sure what for but I might as well do it." he laid himself on the pillows and stared out the window in the dimly lit room.

"Do you wish to keep Miss Anna as your fiancée or not?"

"I figured I might as well propose to Miss Franc. While she's still available, and I figure it would be nice to have human's envy me for my choice of woman." Ciel laughed at his words.

"Do you wish for me to go fetch a ring for you?" Sebastian asked Ciel.

"Yes, make it nice." he laughed and closed his eyes, laying his arms over his eyes.

(this proves everything. We people so overuse timeskips.)

Ciel woke early, the sun just reaching over the horizon. He sat up, resting his weight on his right arm, "Sebastian?" he called out. The ravenhaired demon entered the room and tossed a box to the young demon. Ciel easily caught it and opened the box, inside the small box was a beautiful sapphire encircled with white diamonds on a dark sterling silver circle. "It is nice."

"Thank you." Sebastian bowed and walked over to pick out the day's wardrobe. "Would you like to get to the Manor as soon as possible or would you prefer to leave a little later?" the butler asked.

"I'd like to leave sooner than later." Ciel said standing out of the bed. He accepted the clothes Sebastian handed him and began to pull them on.

"Here," the demon handed him some nicer clothes than usual, but wouldn't stand out. "Need to look nice today sir." he smiled.

"Of course I do." Ciel laughed as he let his butler hand him the rest of his outfit, finishing by tying the patch around his eye. "Are we going to take a carriage or not?"

"It's up to you, milord." Sebastian told his master.

"Let's not then. I don't feel like having to be very long." he nodded and walked out of the room, Sebastian following him out. When they reached the front of the mansion the two demons ran, faster than light itself. The brisk autumn air whisking their hair and flapping their hair.

When the two got closer to the manor they sensed another presence, and soon enough they saw Grelle, who smiled annoyingly. It wasn't until they reached the mansion that Grelle spoke.

"Well, Sebas-chan, it's nice to see you. I've come to tell you that William said that he will no longer associate himself with the two of you because of what happened yesterday." grelled smiled, and disappeared.

Sebastian knocked on the door and soon Anna the maid opened it. She smiled and let the demons in, the two barely getting in enough to not be hit by the door. "Do you need to see the mistress?" Anna asked.

"Yes please, Anna." Sebastian said to the maid and she nodded, leading them down the hall and into the large library. Once Anna opened the door Sebastian held her back, telling her not to go in.

"Madame Isobel," Ciel called out to the Mistress of the house. The woman looked back and her loose curls bounced around her head.

"Lord Phantomhive, I got your letter last night from my maid. It's okay, I didn't need you last night anyway." she smiled, "What did you need?" she asked as Ciel walked forwards.

"I wanted to know, because I find myself very fond of you, if you would marry me." Ciel reached into his pocket and pulled out the small black box and held it open to her.

Her smiled widened and she nearly jumped onto Ciel hugging him, "Yes, yes I would love to." she whispered into his shoulder as she hugged him Ciel holding her against him.

He pulled away and delicately held her hand in his as he slipped the ring onto her finger. She smiled, as did he. "Thank you, so much; my dear." he cupped her face in his hand as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Of course." she smiled and pulled him out of the library. As they were walking down the hall she spoke again, "Ciel, can you not wear your eye patch today?"

"I'll see about it. The effects of why I wear this vary daily." Ciel made his excuse and wrapped an arm around her waist, "But I'll see." he told her and they walked towards the study on the second floor.

While Madame Franc found some glasses and poured some red wine into them, Ciel watched her as she lightly moved around the room. She walked up to him and handed the demon a glass, "They should be here soon." she said, and almost as if on cue there was a loud knock that sounded through the house. "Oh, that must be them!" she put her glass down and scurried out of the room, Ciel following at a pace behind her. When Ciel caught sight of the door Sebastian had already opened it and his fiancée was almost there. He hurried himself down the stairs a little bit to catch up. As she was greeting them Ciel headed towards a room close to the front doors and ripped off his eye patch as soon as he entered the room.

Sebastian soon entered after the earl and watched him, "Sebastian, it's burning." he said while he looked into the mirror.

"I know." the butler removed his glove, "I can feel it as well." he pulled his glove back on. "We should go meet your fiancée's friends, my lord. If you would like to appeal to her wishes, I could fix your hair to cover your eye." Sebastian offered.

"No, I'll wear the patch, I don't care about what she wants really." he pulled the stings up and tied them in the back. He walked out of the room with Sebastian behind him, making his way towards the door to where Isobel was greeting the people.

"Juliet, how nice to see you!" she hugged a woman and pulled herself away quickly to smile and hug a few others. When she noticed Ciel she pulled him up a little and introduced him, "Everybody this is Ciel Phantomhive, my fiancé." she announced and the women smiled and squealed while the men came up to him and congratulated him and told him good luck.

Once everyone found themselves in the library most everyone seated, a few of the women and men, a question was thrown at Ciel. "So, Mr. Phantomhive, what causes you to wear the eye patch?" asked one of the men.

"An accident from when I was young, I cover is up because it would attract too much attention." he said honestly.

"Truly?" the man asked.

"I tell you know lie." he smiled. Sebastian was obviously hiding a smile as he bowed his head, causing his hair to cover his face.

"What about this curiously butler of yours?" one of the women asked leaning over towards them, "He is quite handsome." she smiled.

"What about him?" Ciel asked crossing his legs and lining his fingers together.

"Oh nothing, he's just very charming." she giggled and sat back in her chair.

"Sebastian, why don't you get Anna and start preparing dinner for us." Isobel said as she stared at his eyes.

"Yes, Madame" he bowed and exited the room. Isobel smiled and looked at one of her friends, and spoke so enthusiastically, "May, you should see Anna. I just don't know how the girl could be a maid. She is absolutely beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you love," Ciel told Isobel and the ginger blushed.

"That's too nice." she beamed at Ciel, when she stood she walked out of the room she almost ran into someone. When she saw that it was Sebastian she almost fell over at his silence, "Oh goodness, you scared me. What are you doing, though? I thought I told you to go make dinner."

"Yes, you did ma'am. Anna is handling it right now, I have done most of the preparations already. I must speak to my master now though." he bowed and entered the room. Once he was behind his master he bowed over and whispered in the earls ear and stood back up. The earl Phantomhive stood and excused himself. When the two demons exited the room, Isobel was still standing there.

"Madame Isobel, what causes you to be idle here?" Ciel asked.

"Nothing, I was just going to the powder room." she smiled and walked down the hallway.

"How is your eye, master?" Sebastian asked Ciel.

"Irritated." he replied and walked with his butler towards the kitchen. "So, what is it that you were talking about, someone contacted you?"

"It was a telepathic impulse, I only recognized it because I've used them before." Sebastian said As her opened a door that lead to another hall. As the demons walked down the call the elder continued, "It didn't give me much but it was talking about fining a sword and being too far from it to get in anytime soon. I need to teach you the way this works, but basically I'm taking information that is too, let's say it's so bad that only certain types of demons will be able to handle a situation."

"So it was being directed at you?" Ciel asked as they went through another door.

"I think so, but if there is anything that I need to do about it I can't stay in human form for long." Sebastian said as the two passed to the kitchen, Sebastian pushed Ciel into the counter and picked the younger demon up to place him on the counter. The butler then ripped off the eye patch and stared at the eye from under his bangs. "It's not changed, maybe grown a bit brighter even." he muttered as Ciel held his hair away from his face. That was until someone threw the door open, and the two knew it wasn't Anna.

Ciel quickly dropped his bangs and closed his eye, Sebastian quickly thought of some pressing news that would give them an excuse for going so far down.

When one of the men drunkenly stumbled in with one of the women on his arm Sebastian got in the way of the two, causing the man to bump into Sebastian. The woman tried to keep him from hitting Sebastian but couldn't getting knocked down as well. Ciel went around the two men to check on the woman when Isobel came in.

She told Ciel that it had been a dare and that he had wasted a few bottles of old wine. When a fist hit Sebastian with a bit more force that expected the demon stumbled at the sound of a breaking bone.

"Permission to fight back, sir?" Sebastian tried to stay out of the man's way in the few seconds it took for the words to get out of the boy's mouth.

"Granted." he said as he scooped the woman up in his arms while Isobel ushered Anna out. Sebastian caught the man's fist in his hand and brought his fist up under the elbow, breaking the arm at an odd angle and the punching the man in the face hard enough to knock him out. The man fell to the floor with a thud and while the engaged couple, maid and fainted woman were in the other room Sebastian was picking up the man and taking him out and to one of the guest rooms.

When the demon butler came to his master he was staring at his fiancée through one eye, while the ginger woman glared at him for refusing to open it until Sebastian observed it for him, and when the demon did look at it the expression on the demon's face confused Ciel greatly.

As Sebastian ripped his glove off and Ciel sat on the foot of his bed, Madame Franc waited outside the door with Anna. The elder demon's contract mark was glowing indeed but Ciel's was a dulling purple. When Sebastian grabbed Ciel's face the younger one looked even more confused than the butler.

"What's the matter?" he asked the ravenhaired man.

"I can barely feel the lingering sensation of your side of the contract." the crease between his brow didn't get any smaller as he paused, "Where exactly did the sword hit you?" he said unbuttoning Ciel's shirt and exposing the pale flesh underneath.

Ciel ran his finger along the left side of his chest until he found the spot that felt right. "Here." he told the butler. Sebastian took a moment to recount his memories and think about how deep the blade had struck Ciel.

"It hit your heart." Sebastian said aloud. As he pulled the sleeve of his coat up and unbuttoned and folded up his sleeve, "Here," he said and bit his wrist placing the bloody limb at his masters lips, "Drink it, now." he said sternly. As Ciel obeyed the demon's order he felt unimaginably odd, as did Sebastian at the feeling of having his blood being sucked out of him; but Sebastian was sure that this may help as much as he could. And as a few minutes passes and Ciel let the butler's appendage go, lips bloodied and hands stained, the butler looked at Ciel and asked:

"What do you feel?"

* * *

**A/N: haha I think this one is longer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I suggest you** **reread the second chapter, I did it too so need to feel like you should remember, i didn't I hadn't thought about it in so long.**

As Sebastian pulled his hand from Ciel's mouth, watching the younger demon's eyes glow, the words flowed from his mouth. He removed the blood from his wrist and put his glove back on, turning to his master waiting for a reply.

The younger demon fell to his knees, he seethed as he bared his claws. A gutteral growl emitted from Ciel's throat, producing an aura of hate in the room.

"What was that supposed to accomplish?" he asked his demon butler.

"A sort of strengthening of our contract, milord." the elder spoke, kneeling near his master trying to get a look into the others' eyes.

"How queer." he muttered and rose, his butler came with him. He glared at the mirror, the symbol upon his eye pulsating a faint light. He closed his eyes and opened them, the contract mark nearly completely gone; something the younger demon had been practicing for ages.

"Yes," the elder mumbled and the spoke up, "What shall we do now that milord is od better feelings?" he asked as he went around and gathered his masters belongings, replacing them and tidying up his master.

"We shall go attened to my newfound love, apparently." he sighed and swung the door open while stuffing his eyepatch in his pocket.

He walked around to the foyer to find his fiance talking to the other woman and the other lady quickly curtseyed and took her leave as Ciel entered the room.

"Ciel!" she jumped up and held onto him quickly.

"Isobel, how lovely. I hope you aren't worried, it was my unfortunate asthma acting up again." he lied with such ease and grace anyone who didn't know better would have been compelled to see it as the truth.

"O, my Ciel, I am do glad that you are well again." she exclaimed hugging him tighter.

"As am I, Isobel." he told her and stepped back as she released him.

It was a moment but when Isobel took in her surroundings she gasped with excitement. "And oh, Ciel, you do have the most beautiful eyes one could have!" she cooed, not minding the scar that was now there after an incident before he had first died.

"That pleases me greatly," he smiled. He clasped her hand in his and led her to the office of the home. He sat and asked her to sit on the edge of the desk, it was now he put his art practice a few years ago to work.

He drew what he thought was beautifully romantic, and when he was done, much to the Madame's pleasure, there was a graceful picture of Isobel in a elegant dress, near a light forest.

Isobel hugged him again, "That's so lovely Ciel!" she smiled happily and sat upon his lap once the picture had been moved.

"I appreciate your praise, love." he smiled back at her.

The two sat together and talked until she had become weary and Ciel carried her off to bed and went to his own room. Sebastian entered not long after and was insisting in carrying a conversation about finding the second sword.

"I don't know anything about this, Sebastian." Ciel explained, nearly throwing his arms around to show his emotion of the words.

"But master, we must look for it; you do not know wether or not it may be connected to what we're trying to find out about." Sebastian tried to reason.

"Fine!" Ciel shouted, "That's just fine." he huffed and paced a small area of the room, avoiding his butler as much as possible.

{I once again authorize a timeskip~}

Ciel hadn't slept in a while, he hadn't the night before. So he dressed and met Sebastian at the door to venture out into the unknown.

"I'm glad to see you are of a better condition versus yesterdays'." Sebastian had told him. They had traveled out in carriage until they reached a singular destination, then began to another by foot.


End file.
